redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fainnen
-- LordTBT Talk! 18:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Lord TBT. I'm glad to be here! Fainnen Drop me a jolly ol’ line, eh wot! 17:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) YES!!!! FINALLY!!! ANOTHER PRINCESS BRIDE LOVER!!!!WOOHOO!!!!! Anyway, your character seems totally awesome! Oh, and it's not banned to state religion, most do. there's alot of catholics and christians, but i'm sure there's others! I look forward to gettin' to know ya matey! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 18:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Vizzini, he's just so horribly evil. XD I absolutely love the scene where he drikns the wine and dies! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 18:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE THE PRINCESS BRIDE TOO!I got to do it for theatre camp and I played Vizzini! I got to do the scene where he drinks the wine and dies! My other favorite part is "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." LUV that part!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 01:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) my brother has it down pat. He can recite that whole part of the scene with perfect expressions to match. He's only 7, that might give you an idea of how often we watch it :). It's hilarious! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 19:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) what kinds of accents? like english, spanish, italian.... Arrowtail Pure randomness! 19:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) i don't think i've ever heard a turkish accent, but it sounds cool! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 01:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I would absolutely LOVE that! If you can't that's fine nut it would be awesome if you could! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 23:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) i absolutely love it!!! atke a look at my user page! Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 14:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) you're very welcome! oh, and do you have the shout box? if not go to Manage Widgets and find shout box. it allows you to chat. Manage Widgits is in the red box labeled More in the top right hand corner of the screen Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 14:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) oh, and another thing you might need to know, the shout box updates itself when you either go to a new page, send a chat message, or press F5. that allows you to get chat messages sent by other people. :) Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 14:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I know you said that you've been on here before but I never met you, so yeah. It's nice to meet another Catholic here! And rapiers are one of my favorite weapons too, although most of the ones I use are broadswords and short swords use wooden and practice swords for minor sport. I just really like the look and maneuverability of it. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 17:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) hello! hi! nice to meet you, wot! i'm Catholic, too! so, what's DAB and Redwall Path? okay, cya around, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 21:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hi Fainnen! Welcome to the Wiki! The book "Watership Down" is really an epic survival tale about rabbits, who travel to the high hills, which are real hills, called "Watership Down." I never liked the title, I've found it to be misleading (my grandpa thought it was about a Navy ship). You'd like the book--one of the reasons I read it was because on the back of Mariel of Redwall it says, "In tradition of Watership Down..." At least Redwall book titles always have to do with a main character or place. See you around! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) welcome. my parents love Princess Bride so any quuote they say is most likely from princess bride. i think its pretty good. well welcome to ze wiki and i 'opeye 'ave a great time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 07:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to the Wiki :) Hope you enjoy your time here. Hi! Welcome to the Wiki :) Just a question: Did you mean Cieran or Captain Grinhound when you left that message on my talk page? I'm a little mixed up. Either way, thanks. :)--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 18:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank ye!! Thank ye for signing me friends list thingummy jigger!!:D and thank ye again, do you like drawing or doin' sculptures or anything of the like? thanks again!! Sister Armel 20:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure!!:) but it might take a while because the stores have really, and I mean REALLY crappy clay, so I need to order the good stuff over the internet, but yeah that would be fun! and thank ye again!! :D Sister Armel 23:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: how could you say that My beta left a message on my page the other day telling me they had to quit. (I don't just post anything by itself; I have to have it grammar checked, spellchecked, ect. first.) I know if I post un-betaed text it'll look like crap and mess up the fics. I don't know what I'm going to do. A couple of days ago, I tried creating a character for a fic on my own on here with'out' a beta (a story I gave a temporary title "Nytestreak" to), and the result, in my eyes, was "gag me with a fork"! I think I took that character off my page. I hope I did. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:03, January 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: So can't you find another beta I wish I could, but I don't know where to start or who to start asking. I wish I did. I made an earlier note in the archived section of my talk page in April of last year before the beta I used to have offered to help. This is the note: "When I'm doing this stuff on my own, I can create fanfic characters and detailed histories for the characters easily, but when it comes to the actual fanfics themselves, I have a habit of writing so far on a fic and getting stuck. My brain says 'Told you you couldn't do it because your writing stinks" and I abandon the fic'." --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you stand dealing with a terrible writer? I never thought of myself as a good fanfic writer. I'd appreciate any help. :) When I was little, around four or five, I tried to start writing my first fanfics (not Redwall fics, but other stuff) but people kept telling me, "you'll never get anywhere with that" and I wound up throwing the notebooks in the trash. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:35, January 20, 2010 (UTC)